


Transinnit Is Pog

by KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb



Series: The Transinnit Trilogy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, My First AO3 Post, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb/pseuds/KnifeGrian_ShishKebeb
Summary: *wilbur soot joined the call*"...Tommy?""Wilbur.""Tommy, what's wrong?""...""Wilbur, do you ever think something is wrong?"-----------------------------------------------------------Or, Tommy rethinks his gender, and not for the first time either..
Series: The Transinnit Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113995
Comments: 13
Kudos: 534





	Transinnit Is Pog

**Author's Note:**

> Transinnit pog.
> 
> Check me out on Wattpad to ✌️. My username is Shishkebeb.

Tommy paced around his room, eyes darting quickly to the mirror as he flinched just slightly.

He'd been dealing with these feelings for about a year. He just felt wrong. It all felt wrong. His body, his name.

...how people used his pronouns.

His, his, his!

He didn't want to be 'he' anymore. 

So what did he want to be?

Tommy glanced at his monitor, where he quickly realized he'd be late for his talk with Dream and Phil if he wasn't careful. It wasn't for the SMP, or streaming or the plot or anything, they where just talking.

Sighing, he settled down in his chair (he, he he!) and opened discord up.

Mask-man: Tommy you still up to 📞?

Mask-man: Tommy?

Dadza: Yo, Tommy, you there.

Pog boi: yeah, sorry guys.

Pog boi: I'm up to call still!

Dream: oh, thank god. I swear I'm so sick of just 'dReaM wheN's tHe NeXt SmP sTrEaM!!!!!111!1'

Dadza: LOL

Pog boi: please never say lol again, Phil.

Dadza: :(

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Tommy pressed the call icon, smiling as his friends faces popped on the screen.

"Hey Tommy." Dream said, waving slightly.

"Hows my cannon son?"

"You always gonna call me that?" Tommy asked cocking his head.

"Yes."

"Then pretty badly." Tommy summed up, smirking.

He wasn't lying, however.

With all the questioning he'd been doing, he felt like just collapsing on his bed and crying.

"-mmy, Tommy!" Dream raised his voice, snapping Tommy out of his phase.

"Yes! Yes, sorry, what did you wanna know?"

"I was just asking if you where okay, seeming as you spaced out for like, three minutes on your most recent stream." Dreams eyes narrowed, peering at the screen.

"Fine, I'm just fine."

"You sure, cannon son?"

"Yes, Phil." Tommy forced a laugh. "I'm fine."

"Alright then! Dream, I need you to stop being so scary."

"Phil, that's my whole character!" Dream shouted playfully.

"Yeah if you could stop manipulating me tho-" Tommy joked.

"I- we've been over the plot you guys!" Dream laughed loudly.

Shaking his head, Tommy continued chatting with the two.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Tommy- no no guys we've seen female Dream, what about female Tommy!?" Dream called out, laughing loudly.

Tommy froze. Female him? A genderbend?

...that sounded good. He really liked that idea.

"YES!" Phil shouted, slapping his knee. "Tarainnit!"

"Tarainnit?" Tommy questioned. 

"Yep! Tommyinnit, Tarainnit! Tommy, Tara!" Philzia smiled.

Tara.

Fuck he liked that.

"AH YES THAT TARA, SHE'S SO ANNOYING!" Dream wheezed heavily into the microphone.

Tommy liked that. She? Her? Tara?

...he needed to talk with Wilbur.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The call ended not two minutes after that, and Tommy just collapsed on his bed and cried.

He was a she. She was a she. She was Tara. 

When did that happen!?

It felt so right.

Tara stood up, going to wipe her tears away. After finally managing to make herself look somewhat presentable, he texted wilbur.

Pog boi: Hey will, can we talk 

Precious ghostie: Yeah, just got off stream.

Pog boi: this is really serious.

Precious ghostie: oh fuck

Precious ghostie: hold on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

*wilbur soot joined the call*

"...Tommy?"

"Wilbur."

"Tommy, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Wilbur, do you ever think something is wrong?"

"Well, of course. I'm wrong about things all the time-"

"No, wilbur, do you ever think that something's wrong with you, that you shouldn't be like you are?" Tara questioned, holding her breath.

Wilbur's eyes softened instantly.

"Tommy, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." Tara took a deep breath. "I'm not- I'm not male."

"Okay, let's talk about this." Wilbur smiled at her.

"I- I want to go by she/her pronouns a- and I want to be named T- Tara." Tara mumbled out with hitched breath.

"Alright Tara." Wilbur smiled.

That felt so right. Being Tara, being female.

"Th- thank you so f- fucking much Wilbur." Tara sobbed quietly.

"Of course, Tara. Do you want me to tell the rest of the group?"

"Yeah, but I wanna tell Tubbo first." 

"Alright, just text me whenever."

"Also..." Tara bit her lip.

"I- you see I- I was wondering if you would help me pick out a dress, or a skirt or something..." Tara trailed off 

"AAAH, YES!" Wilbur shouted excitedly.

"Thanks Will."

"Of course, cannon sister." Wilbur smiled smugly.

"Oh not you to!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Pog gurl: Tubbo?

President Bee: Tommy!?

Pog gurl: actually, Im not so sure.

President Bee: what do you mean?

Pog gurl: I think I want to go by Tara now.

President Bee: oh.

Oh!? Was that it!?

Tara's heart was racing at 100mph as she thought of l the different ways Tubbo was about to reject her.

President Bee: FUCKING POG MA'AM

Tara's eyes filled with tears again, laughing slightly.

Pog gurl: Oh fuck, thank you Tubbo.

President Bee: of course, Tommy

President Bee: Tara*

President Bee: I'm already fucking shit up aren't I?

Pog gurl: it's fine, Tubbo.

President Bee: I accept you. You wanna go by she/her, I assume?

Pog gurl: yeah, if that's okay.

President Bee: of course, Tara.

Smiling, Tara switched chats.

Pog gurl: Wilbur, send the message?

Precious ghostie: of course, Tara!

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Precious ghostie: ANNOUNCEMENT @EVERYONE! TOMMYINNIT WILL NOW GO BY TARA, SHE/HER!  
IF YOU DO NOT ACCEPT HER THEN GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY PLOTLINE I WILL BOOT YOU INTO THE SUN!

Mask man: POG!

Dadza: DAUGHTER! 

President Bee: LESBIANINNIT!

Da-Blade: Ayyyy get those twitch primes 👌

Orphan-Furry: Eyyyy, cannon aunt!

Pog gurl: LESBIANINNIT BITCHES

Pog gurl: I DONT NEED NO FUCKING MAN!

Laughing, Tara launched her chair backwards.

"O- oh shit-" she crashed into the wall behind her, still laughing.

"Ooh, this is great." She sighed happily, looking up at her ceiling.

She was a she.


End file.
